buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hellmouth
Hellmouth refers to an area in which the barriers between dimensions were particularly weak, allowing the creation of portals between Earth and several hell dimensions. For these reasons, the Hellmouth attracted demons and other supernatural creatures, becoming a "hot spot" for supernatural activity. Origins Hellmouths were created when a Deeper Well or Wellspring was used to cut a path to another dimension and allowing its magic to flow through.Willow: Wonderland Etymology The word "Hellmouth" is derived from the original Spanish name for Sunnydale: Boca del Infierno, translated as "Mouth of Hell." While in this instance it refers to the city as a whole, it has come to refer to the center of this mystical convergence. Influence Distortions of the laws of physics were made possible by the Hellmouth's influence, such as Billy Palmer's nightmares intruding into reality and the ignored of notable monsters, such as the Master, the She-Mantis,"Teacher's Pet" Moloch the Corruptor,"I Robot, You Jane" Machida,"Reptile Boy" Ovu Mobani,"Dead Man's Party" and Balthazar."Bad Girls" A Suvolte demon also went to Sunnydale with the intent on breeding."As You Were" According to Willow Rosenberg, the Hellmouth was responsible for the many churches located in Sunnydale as it made people "pray harder"."What's My Line? Part Two" Spike took a severely weak and injured Drusilla to the Sunnydale Hellmouth in hopes that its energy would restore her to full strength."The Problem with Vampires" It was credited for the hysteria that gripped Sunnydale following the First Evil's uprising, causing most of the population to flee and the Sunnydale police to resort to vigilante actions."Empty Places" Opening a Hellmouth posed apocalyptic threats predicted by portents, allowing demons to cross over to Earth. One such demon included a tentacled beast with multiple heads"The Zeppo" and Turok-Hans. Sunnydale Hellmouth The Sunnydale Hellmouth laid underneath the library of Sunnydale High School, under the principal's office in its rebuilding."Lessons" The Seal of Danzalthar was the gateway, located in the school's basement."Conversations with Dead People" Spike used a magical amulet to destroy the First's Turok-Han army (as well as himself) and close the Hellmouth. The ensuing cataclysm not only collapsed the Hellmouth, but swallowed the entire town of Sunnydale along with it. As of spring 2003, the Sunnydale Hellmouth was permanently closed and inactive. Attempts at opening the Hellmouth *Opening by the Master."Prophecy Girl" *Opening by the Sisterhood of Jhe. *Sacrifice of Three performed by three Vahrall demons."Doomed" *Opening of the Seal of Danzalthar by the First Evil."Never Leave Me" *Second opening of the Seal of Danzalthar by Lissa."First Date" *Third opening of the seal of Danzalthar by Buffy, Faith, and a group of Potential Slayers."Chosen" Known locations *Sunnydale (destroyed) *Cleveland *Los Angeles (artificial mini-Hellmouth, destroyed) *Easter IslandA Dark Place, Part Four Behind the scenes *The non-canon novel Dark Congress reveals the existence of a Hellmouth in Providence, Rhode Island, while the dubious canon novel Slayer features the creation and closing of a small Hellmouth in Dublin, Ireland. References de:Höllenschlund es:Boca del Infierno fr:Bouche de l'Enfer pt-br:Boca do Inferno Category:Locations Category:Terminology Category:Sunnydale Category:Vampire lairs